DESCRIPTION: This application requests support for the third International Conference on Intelligent Systems for Molecular Biology (ISMB) to be held in Cambridge, England, sponsored by the Imperial Cancer Research Fund. The conference is intended to bring together computer scientists and biologists for cross-disciplinary exchange of results and ideas. The conference will consist of refereed papers, posters, demonstrations, an archival proceedings, tutorials, and invited speakers. In order to increase the presence of American scientists in this field, the organizers propose to support the travel of young scientists, especially women and minority scientists, to this conference.